


Cactuses

by Theandra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theandra/pseuds/Theandra
Summary: Three cactuses.Three angst seeds.Three points of view.





	Cactuses

Vich portait tout son poids sur l'individu en dessous de lui. La main qu'il avait plaquée dans le dos de l'autre montrait une certaine résistance à aller plus loin encore. Il n'y avait qu'une si petite limite à forcer avant que le bras ne craque sous le mauvais traitement. 

L'homme en mauvaise posture sembla crier quelque chose. Vich n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit. Vich n'entendait pas grand chose en dehors des battements de son coeur.   
Le métal froid du Glock vint heurter sans délicatesse la tempe de l'autre personnage qui sombra immédiatement dans le silence. 

Vich prit une inspiration fébrile alors que son regard se perdait sur le chargeur de l'arme.  
La tentation de charger le Glock, ne serait-ce que pour entendre le doux bruit des mécanismes, le hanta tellement qu'il fit fonctionner le chargeur et qu'il colla plus fort encore le canon contre la tempe du malheureux.  
Le garde du corps apprécia un instant cette sensation de puissance, de pouvoir qu'il avait sur la vie d'une personne. Cette impression d'invincibilité et de familiarité qui le grisait au point qu'il en oubliait pourquoi il était là en premier lieu. 

" Tu la fermes. " Siffla-t- il au pauvre gars alors qu'il pressait encore plus l'arme chargée contre sa peau.

"VICH !"

La voix de Podo le tira de ses pensées et lui fit décoller les yeux du pistolet.   
Les mains de Pedro s'occupèrent de le faire lâcher son emprise sur sa victime, le tirer en arrière et lui retirer le Glock des mains.

" Pedro !" Répondit rageusement le roux. " Tout était sous contrôle !"

"Visiblement. " Fit doucement le blond en jetant un regard amère sur les mains crispées du plus petit sur ses bras et son teint plus livide encore que d'ordinaire. 

Vich eu un rictus piqué au vif alors qu'il repoussait vivement Pedro.  
L'illusion maintenant rompue, il se rendait soudainement compte de la gravité de sa réaction. Un violent frisson le parcouru alors que sa température corporelle semblait chuter drastiquement. Vich porta ses mains tremblantes à ses bras pour essayer de contenir l'afflux d'émotions.   
Il pouvait sentir son coeur battre terriblement fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il venait de faire et le ton critique des deux autres après ça. 

Il était passé à autre chose. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait.   
Il pensait que sortir de son environnement violent et ces quelques années calmes aux côtés de Podo supprimeraient ses accès de colère.   
Plus besoin de psychotropes. Plus besoin de détruire quoi que ce soit. 

Mais c'était visiblement faux.

La suite irritante de ses pensées le fit paniquer un peu plus. Il se détourna des deux autres et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer après ça. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop de fois vécu le même scénario et il ne voulait pas finir par faire du mal à Pedro ou Podo.   
Il cru justement entendre le grand blond l'appeler derrière lui, mais il préféra accélérer le pas avant qu'il ne puisse le rattrapper.

Pedro avait voulu lui courir après. Vich n'avait visiblement pas l'air d'aller bien, et le laisser s'en aller comme ça après son comportement effrayant était impossible pour lui. Mais alors qu'il avait à peine esquissé un pas après le plus petit, Podo lui avait aggripé le bras. 

" Laisse le." Lui ordonna-t-il simplement. 

Pedro allait demander des explications quand son employeur ferma les yeux une seconde avant de regarder dans la direction où Vich était parti. 

"Il a des troubles de la colère. "

*-_*-_*-_*

Podo fit glisser une petite boîte sur son bureau en direction de Vich, qui passait par là. Les trois étaient chez Podo pour quelques jours, sans grand événement à venir.

" Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit? " Demanda Pedro avec un petit air blessé, sachant très bien ce qu'elle contenait.

Vich ouvrit la boîte. Elle contenait des psychotropes et des inhibiteurs.  
Le rouquin sembla surpris d'aborder le sujet maintenant. Ça faisait quelques jours depuis l'incident du pistolet. Il avait soigneusement évité le sujet jusqu'à maintenant et pensait que les deux autres allaient continuer à ignorer tout ce qui le concernait.

Le geste et le sujet lui fit louper un ou deux battements de coeur. Il eu l'air peiné alors qu'il passait doucement un pouce sur l'arrête de la boîte. Il avait envie de dire qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. 

" Je ne savais pas que ma vie personnelle pouvait déborder sur ma vie professionnelle. " Tenta de dire Vich le plus neutralement possible alors que sa cage thoracique semblait douloureusement compressée. 

" Oh, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas l'enfant. " Soupira Podo. 

Wow. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui reprochait son comportement. C'était pire encore venant de Podo. Même Pedro avait coupé sa respiration après la remarque.   
Un court mais lourd silence plana entre les trois. 

" Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne fait plus partie que de ta vie professionnelle, Vich. Tu vas devoir arrêter de te complaire dans tes mensonges. " 

Vich ouvrit la bouche et la referma tout aussitôt. Son visage prit une teinte de rouge en plus alors qu'il détournait le regard de gêne. C'était dur de se faire recaler comme ça pour la première fois. Podo et Pedro avaient pris l'habitude de s'amuser de la susceptibilité et de ne pas commenter la négativité du plus petit. 

" Arrêtes moi si je me trompes, mais si tu ne nous a rien dit c'est parce que tu pensais que c'était fini. Tu as tout arrêté. Même les calmants, sauf que fuir le problème ne l'a jamais supprimé. Ça n'a fait que le cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte forcément. Parce que ce genre de problème ne pars jamais de par soi même. "

Vich ne répondit pas mais son regard obstinément ancré au sol et ses sourcils froncés parlaient pour lui.   
Podo s'approcha et passa ses doigts sous son menton pour le forcer à relever la tête. À le regarder dans les yeux.

" La solution n'est pas dans la fuite du problème, Vich. Fais face à tes excès et nous serons là pour t'épauler. Comme nous l'avons toujours été. "

Le roux retira son menton du toucher de Podo et croisa les bras en reculant légèrement. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du plus grand et pendant une fraction de seconde l'homme d'affaire cru voir briller quelques gouttes au coin des yeux noisettes.  
Il pensa que Vich allait s'enfuir une nouvelle fois mais le plus petit se mura une nouvelle fois dans le silence. 

Peut être que Podo en avait trop dit, peut être qu'il était allé trop loin quand il considérait qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de la vie personnelle de Vich jusqu'à maintenant.   
Après tout il pouvait dire qu'il ne savait toujours rien à propos du rouquin.   
Podo lança un regard soucieux à Pedro, quelques pas plus loin. Le blond lui rendit son regard et sembla même lui reprocher d'avoir lâché sa réprimande sans aucun tact. 

Pedro s'approcha du rouquin et posa affectueusement une main gantée sur une de ses épaules. Podo l'imita et passa une main dans les mèches rousses rebelles dans une vague tentative de leur imposer un peu d'ordre.   
Les trois passèrent un moment comme ça, appréciant le calme, le silence et la tranquilité environnante pour ressasser les derniers événements.

" Merci. " Fit alors la voix rauque de Vich dans un faible murmure. 

*_-*_-*_-*

Le bout des doigts le picotaient, et pour chasser cette désagréable impression, Vich serra les poings avant de piocher un lot considérable de vitamines et les engloutir d'un trait.   
Les picots étaient risibles à côté de la douleur lancinante à son côté qui le rendait même nauséeux.

Vich passa une main dans ses cheveux humides pour les plaquer en arrière. Il était terriblement anxieux.  
Pedro faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de Podo, remplissant ses pochettes tactiques de gadgets et armes multiples.   
On pouvait facilement sentir qu'il était extrêmement nerveux lui aussi, et ça n'aidait absolument pas Vich à se calmer. 

Podo n'était pas avec eux, non. C'était justement ça, le problème. Podo avait été kidnappé. Dieu sait ce qu'il lui arrivait à cet instant présent.   
Et Dieu sait ce qui leur arriverait à Pedro et lui s'ils y allaient.   
Le regard de Vich tomba sur l'énorme bandage de fortune qui lui enserrait tout le torse. Il était noir, rouge carmin sur le côté, comme l'était sa chemise trouée et sa veste.   
Il avait dit à Pedro qu'il avait eu pire qu'une balle dans le flanc pour le rassurer.   
C'était faux, terriblement faux. 

Le rouquin déglutit difficilement et fouilla maladroitement dans ses poches pour en sortir ses psychotropes. Ses doigts se refermèrent plusieurs fois sur du vide avant qu'il n'accepte que ses médicaments n'étaient pas avec lui.   
C'est bien, la situation ne pouvait franchement pas empirer, comme ça. 

Pedro passa à côté de lui à ce moment là et s'arrêta dans ses préparatifs pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds. 

" Tu comptes aller à l'hôpital, pour ta blessure, hm? "

Vich se décala du bureau sur lequel il était appuyé et toisa Pedro en retour.

" Quand nous aurons ramené Podo avec nous, sûrement. "

Le plus grand fronça les sourcils de désapprobation. 

" Non. Non, certainement pas, tu ne viens pas avec moi, Vich. " Fit Pedro d'un ton autoritaire. 

" Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller tout seul, tu n'as pas l'expérience nécessaire pour y arriver. Tu- Nous somme tous les deux ses gardes du corps alors nous irons le récupérer tous les deux! "

Vich fit une grimace, déjà parce que s'énerver le faisait souffrir puis parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il essayait de soutenir une cause perdue. Il savait que c'était perdu d'avance mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lâcher l'affaire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être inutile dans cette situation. La frustration le fit porter un doigt à sa bouche pour commencer à le mordre machinalement. 

" Vich.. tu sais très bien que tu vas me ralentir plus qu'autre chose. Tu n'arrives même pas à lever la voix sans vaciller." Répondit doucement Pedro de peur d'énerver le rouquin. " Tu as besoin de soins, maintenant. Pas de Podo. Tu as déjà fait ta part de travail à tes risques et périls, maintenant tu me seras plus utile si tu restais là, en sécurité. "

Vich fit une moue contrariée et se mit à tourner le dos à Pedro. Le blond se mordit la lèvre et attrapa le poing serré de Vich avant que celui ci ne lui accorde plus aucune attention. 

"Lâches moi, Pedro. " Le menaça Vich en jetant un regard légèrement paniqué à l'emprise sur son poignet. 

Pedro ne l'écouta pas et fit seulement glisser sa main couverte de cuir de manière à ouvrir celle de Vich et la porter devant lui. 

"Je suis déjà assez stressé sans que tu aies besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Ton soutien serait plus utile qu'une confrontation. " Se plaignit le blond en passant un pouce sur les tâches de rousseurs sur la main qu'il tenait.

Vich était tellement pris de court par cette douce attention qu'il mit un bon bout de temps à calculer ce qu'il se passait.   
D'ordinaire il appréciait éviter les contacts physiques. Il avait sa bulle personnelle que personne ne transgressait et tout se passait pour le mieux.   
Pedro était toujours celui qui l'attirait dans des accolades surprises et Vich les trouvait toujours perturbantes et désagréables mais là, le geste était si doux et si simple que Vich avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à la caresse rassurante sur le dos de sa main. 

Son anxiété et son mal de crâne s'apaisèrent quasi instantanément, toute son attention concentrée à rester le plus digne possible alors que la chaleur lui montait aux joues. 

" Tu refuses de me laisser t'aider. " Marmonna Vich en fixant Pedro dans les yeux. 

" Tu fais ce que tu veux tant que tu limites tes mouvements au maximum. " Soupira le grand blond avec un demi sourire nerveux, à moitié soulagé que Vich se soit calmé à moitié irrité qu'il soit autant obstiné. 

" J'ai toujours mon sniper, je peux t'épauler bien plus loin du centre d'action. " Finit par lâcher Vich comme si ça lui coûtait de finir par aider son partenaire. 

" Eh bien, parfait. " Conclut Pedro en serrant légèrement une dernière fois la main de Vich dans la sienne, la laissant pour fermer les derniers straps de ses holsters. " On va récupérer notre boss. " 

Le rouquin considéra sa main dans les airs quelques secondes avant de tirer ses cheveux en arrière et prendre une expression bien plus sérieuse et bien plus déterminée.

" On va se venger. "


End file.
